epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Bobdave/Epic Rap Battles: Modern vs Classic News with No One in Particular
tl;dr at the bottom Idk who's even still lookin at this fucken site anymore or who even cares about my shitty writing or me but I might bring this series back so get nodding your heads in lukewarm appreciation, yeehaw. Also I forgot entirely how to format which is great! 'ACTUAL INFORMATION ON MvC FOR THOSE INTERESTED:' Ah yes, so you see I have actually finished the next battle in the Modern vs Classic series. All I need do now is append some graphics and hey presto I'll have uploaded a battle. Here's a hint at to what the battle might be! Haha, wow! What a high-effort hint! It makes sense, trust me! That battle should (!!!) go up on Monday because I have an essay due 10PM Sunday as of right now and that should probably get finished up first. Then I'll try and be frequent enough with the rest of the stuff. In fact, the battle immediately after the one I'm uploading on Monday is basically finished too (and has a guest who's been waiting about 2 years to see his (or her (his)) talents displayed within my series). So that might go up at a good time too. Beyond that I literally cannot guarantee anything because I'm a piece of shit who might or might not stick to a schedule. But mark the date of December 10th and then maybe December 17th or thereabouts. 'NEED SUGGESTIONS LOL' As the subheading says, I desire, require, and hope to inspire :) more suggestions for the series. While I have the slots filled up until the finale I would kind of like some additional input because a few are placeholders that I'm more than happy to push back or scrap if a better idea materialises. I really want a good opponent for Banksy! 'OTHER THING' I had an idea that was partially inspired by having started up my English degree but also just because it's something I enjoy doing, and that's doing a line-for-line criticism series where I look at battles that either people want me to analyse or that are popular video fanmades or are ERBs that I have mixed feelings about or whatever and do a line-for-line criticism of them. I'm not going to "chisel" them (God, I hate that word) 'cause I don't think chiseling is a very helpful process for improving people's writing, and I don't want to impose a style on anyone (looking at Mat4yo). I don't know whether this would have any entertainment value for anyone but I certainly enjoy doing them so it's totally up to whether people wanna see it. It takes me a while to do a full run-through so I wanna be sure it's worth it. Thanks! And it's nice seeing a bit more activity now that ERB is semi-back! Look forward to hopefully spending more time on this site again :) 'tl;dr' New Modern vs Classic on Monday, maybe another one next Monday and then I'll try my best to keep doin Mondays Gimme suggestions, need one for Banksy Might do a critical analysis series (like a less arrogant Chisel This!) up to y'all Category:Blog posts